


Sundays are Family Days

by bluepierrot



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepierrot/pseuds/bluepierrot
Summary: Sphintus, Titus and Marga just being a family and doing family stuff! Short and simple
Relationships: Titus Alexius/Sphintus Carmen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Sundays are Family Days

**Author's Note:**

> sphintitus is my favorite magi pairing,, i love them a whole lot! i also really like marga nd i like to think that titus and sphintus are her adopted dads,,,  
> anyways this is just a lil fluffy fic of sphintitus being married and spending time together with their daughter!

It was a Sunday, and Sundays are meant for family! Marga knew that, so when she woke up that morning she ran to the room of her parents, opening the door excitedly. "Family day!!" she yells as she jumps onto her dads' bed.   
Sphintus groans, "Five more minutes..." Marga giggles, Titus smiles tiredly and sits up. 

"Good morning Marga! Did you sleep well?" The blonde asks, Marga nods and smiles. "That's good! Sphin could you maybe make us some food? Pretty pretty please?" Titus pleads as he leans down to kiss his husband's cheek. Sphintus sighs but mutters a 'sure' Marga smiles and hugs Sphintus, "Thank you dad!" she then gets down from the bed, Titus following close behind. 

The two happily went down the stairs, going to the kitchen and pulling out materials for their breakfast. Soon enough, Sphintus sleepily walks down the stairs the blonde smiles at him, "morning sleepyhead" he says. Sphintus stretches, "morning" he yawns. "Morning dad!" Marga squeaks, running up to him and hugging him, the white-haired male pats her head and smiles, "morning Marga."

While Sphintus cooked, Marga and Titus play with their cat. The cat normally slept downstairs but despite that it still really liked the family, Marga loved cats, so did Titus. They were using a cat wand and waving it around, both giggling happily as the cat plays with it. Sphintus smiled to himself, watching the two being happy made him happy. Soon enough, breakfast was done, Marga filled the cats bowl then sat down with her parents. Sphintus had made pancakes and eggs, which Marga loved. "Papa! pass the syrup please!" she says, referring to Titus. He smiles and hands his daughter the sweet syrup.  
Marga uses both hands and pours the syrup onto her pancakes and eggs, then smiles and digs in.

After they finished eating and just enjoying each other's company they decide to go to the park for a bit. They lived pretty close to a park so they get dressed, put on their coats and walk to the park together, Titus holding Sphintus' hand, his thumb rubbing his partners' hand lovingly. Marga was running, every once in a while she would stop and wait, sometimes calling her parents slow or telling them to hurry up.  
They reach the park, Sphintus and Titus sitting on a bench while Marga goes and runs around, there was another kid there and Marga got along with all other kids really easily so this kid was no different. In 5 minutes the two kids were playing like they had known each other for years. 

Soon enough the kid left, but Marga wasn't ready to go home so she ran to the swings, getting on one of them then yelling for one of her dads to come push her. Sphintus gets up and walks over to the swing-set, he starts to push her and she smiles widely, but soon enough she thought she was going too high so she squeaks at her dad, telling him to stop. He chuckles as the swing comes to a stop. Marga hops off and runs over to Titus. "Ready to go?" He asks her, she nods and grabs his hand.

The family walked home hand in hand, they were happy, their life was good.

Marga did not realize how cold she was until she got inside, she took off her shoes and ran to the couch, plopping down onto the puffy cushions and shaking a little. Sphintus starts a fire in their fireplace while Titus made 3 cups of hot chocolate, he put marshmallows into Marga's then brought all three mugs into the living room, handing two of the cups off to his family. He grabbed a blanket and put it over the three of them before taking the TV remote and turning the TV, putting on some random family movie.  
Soon after they sat down the cat jumped up onto the couch, positioning itself half on Marga, half on Titus.

The four all just warmed up, enjoying each others company and warmth. Once they were warm and had finished their hot chocolate Sphintus got up to go do the dishes while Titus got up to make lunch. Marga stayed on the couch, she was cuddling the cat. Titus wasn't a very good cook, but he could make sandwiches! so he did so, Sphintus finished doing the dishes then hugged Titus from behind, resting his chin on the shorter males' neck, he stayed like that until Titus had finished making the sandwiches. They walk back into their living room, putting the plate of sandwiches on the table. Marga and the cat get up so she can feed it, she does so then runs over to the couch again. She jumps back onto the cushion and takes a sandwich, eating it quickly.

"Marga!" she stops mid bite, "eat slower! you have to be careful okay?" Titus says, Marga finishes that bite and smiles, saying a small 'sorry,' she makes sure to eat slower after that, Titus sighs and continues eating, Sphintus just chuckles.

Once they finished lunch they settle back on the couch and decide to watch movies until late, all cuddling together. Titus was in the arms of Sphintus while Marga was in his lap. It was getting late so Sphintus gets up to make dinner while Titus braids Marga's short hair. By the time Sphintus had finished cooking, Titus had finished braiding his daughter's hair. "Ahhhhh~ smells good!" Titus sighs as he walks into the dining room. 

"You say that about all of my cooking, love" Sphintus says, smirking slightly. "Well its true! your cooking is the best! I could eat it everyday for the rest of my life!" Titus enthusiastically exclaims. "Well guess what? You can eat it everyday for the rest of your life, i'm not going anywhere~" Sphintus hums, kissing his husband softly. They break the kiss and exchange "i love you"s Marga runs into the dining room, hopping up onto her chair. 

Sphintus had made a pot roast, something they all loved. They dig in pretty shortly after they were all seated, just talking about little random things between bites. After they finished their food, Titus cleans their plates. Marga and Sphintus both change into pajamas then go back into the living room, laying back down on the couch and turning on Netflix. By the time Titus was back in there, they had chosen a movie. Another cute family movie, they all huddle together, hugging each other.   
Once again, their cat jumps up on the couch, this time just laying by Marga.

By the end of the movie, Marga was drifting off to sleep, Sphintus was holding her and Titus close. They just lay there for a while, enjoying each other's presence. Soon enough Titus was getting tired, so was Sphintus but he wouldn't admit that. Sphintus picks up Marga, who was sleeping peacefully, then walks up to her room, putting her under the covers of her little bed. He kisses her head then Titus walks up the stairs and does the same.

Titus and Sphintus go to their room, Titus changes into sleepwear then lays down under the covers, Sphintus soon lays down and holds his lover close, they both mumble little "i love you"s before falling asleep.

They all looked forward for the next Sunday, because they knew that they would spend time together again.


End file.
